


Invitation to the Party

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaone is on the outside looking in, but she doesn't intend to stay there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation to the Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akuchan_47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuchan_47/gifts).



> Originally written for the [yuletide_smut](http://community.livejournal.com/yuletide_smut/) giftfic exchange 2008.

Thinking back, Yaone could not pinpoint the exact moment when she had first felt there was something different about the way her lord and his bodyguard interacted, when she had first noticed that there was a tie between them stronger than she could ever hope to achieve with either one herself. It was possible that it had always been there, on some level, before it ever occurred to her to think about it. She loved them both dearly, in a way she could hardly describe, and knew that they loved her in return; but there was something in their shared glances that she was certain she would never be privy to. She longed with all her heart not to envy them their secret closeness, but it was impossible.

It was even more impossible after that first night she had watched them, concealed in one of the castle's many hidden passageways -- Yaone never would have known any of the passageways existed if not for Lirin's endless waywardness and insatiable curiosity, and she had certainly never dreamed of using them for such illicit purposes -- burning with shame and desire, completely unable to tear her eyes away from the sight of their bodies moving in beautiful synchronicity, her ears ringing with the sounds of their passion. The images had left her mind reeling and her skin aching to be touched, and it had taken all her strength of will to look them both in the eye the next day and every day after that and never let on that she knew.

There were so many things wrong with what occurred following that first night. She _knew_ it was wrong and yet, she continued to go, and to watch, invading their privacy, robbing them of their intimacy and fuelling her own fantasies. It was a wonder that they didn't sense her guilt, didn't see the truth of her actions written all over her face. But they trusted her, loved her as she loved them, though perhaps not as they loved each other.

It would have been easier, truthfully, if she had wanted one or the other all to herself -- if she had been able to feel true jealousy instead of only an intense sense of longing. But in truth she would never have dreamed of giving one up to have all of the other; it would have meant trading Kougaiji's quiet understanding for Dokugakuji's eager warmth, or Dokugakuji's bright laughter for the prince's soft humour, and she was far too selfish for that. She would rather have both or none at all, and she certainly couldn't bring herself to do anything that would risk her one day being written out of their lives entirely so that she would be forced to give up everything but the memory of the safety and love she felt when they were all together.

* * *

"Kou says you should come join us later -- instead of just watching."

Yaone's heart leapt so quickly into her throat that she nearly choked on it. She was glad her back was to Dokugakuji, because she could feel the blood in her cheeks, could imagine the look of wondrous shock on her own face as she stared down at her hand where it gripped the cold, starkly real metal of the door handle; the other was trapped by the gentle, firm grip of Dokuagkuji's hand around her wrist. She had only come to wish him goodnight, as she always did. How could this have happened? She was suddenly aware of how vulnerable she was, dressed in only her nightgown, how exposed she was to his sight, his desire, his will.

It was madness. This was Dokugakuji, her friend. He had never done anything to purposely make her uncomfortable, and would surely never cause her any harm. Still, she squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath until he released her with the almost contrite amendment, "I mean, only if you want to of course."

She stumbled out of his room, dazed, dizzy, and tantalized, fled to her own quarters and the familiar cool safety of her own bed, where she sat for what seemed like an eternity trying to slow the beating of her heart. She could feel Dokugakuji's grip around her wrist still, the heat and strength of it, the promise of it.

Had his proposition really been serious? Surely she hadn't been dreaming. She ran her hands over the bed-sheets, finding them smooth, cool. She had not been asleep. Hot anticipation began to build in the lowest part of her body and she found herself standing, moving out into the hallway without really thinking about where she was going, focused solely on the possibility that had been laid out before her and her desire. It was only when she had already knocked on the door to the prince's chamber that she came back to herself and began to have doubts again, but by the time they managed to take hold in her mind, there was no longer a chance for her to act on them.

* * *

His tongue was glory, hot, liquid velvet against the throbbing folds of flesh and raw nerve endings between her legs. Any doubts she had felt and worry she had harboured when the bedroom door had first opened fled Yaone entirely as she twisted her body against the sheets and worked her fingers through Dokugakuji's fine, soft hair.

A sudden sharp smack of flesh on flesh startled Yaone away from the brink of orgasm as Dokugakuji yelped in shock and indignation, glaring back over his shoulder.

"That _hurt_ Kou!"

"It was meant to," The prince grinned smugly, though he ran the flat of his palm over the curve of the other man's backside as if to soothe the ache of the slap, "You're too _slow_ Dokugaku. You're supposed to be pleasuring her, not torturing her."

If Yaone had been able to catch her breath, she would have said that Dokugakuji _was_ pleasuring her -- very well in fact before the disruption -- but she was so concerned with reclaiming the peak of that pleasure which was quickly fading away, that all she had enough mind to do was wriggle beneath the grip of Dokugakuji's strong hands on her spread thighs.

"The only one I hear complaining is you Kou," Dokugakuji turned his attention back to her again, much to Yaone's relief, though as he lay kisses over the fluttering muscles of her abdomen she moved her hand to his shoulder, urging him lower without words. "Don't tell me you're getting jealous over this, it was your idea. Or maybe you'd rather I fuck you while _she_ watches." Dokugakuji turned his eyes upwards, meeting Yaone's and there was a light in them that Yaone had never seen before, purely sexual and almost dangerous.

"Whaddya say Yaone?" There was glee as well as lust in Dokugakuji's voice as he got carried away by his own idea, "You could watch -- or maybe you could suck him off while I pound him; that sounds like a good plan to me."

Insanely, it didn't sound like a bad idea to Yaone, either. She could already imagine the taste of her lord behind her lips, the way the thickness of the proud erection she could already see would be cradled by her tongue and the beautiful way their bodies would all move together in sync.

Kougaiji put an end to the fantasy by leaning forward and sinking his teeth into the tender flesh just above Dokugakuji's buttock, making the taller man growl in a way that had nothing to do with anger or pain at all. That was all the scolding Dokugakuji needed, and he turned his attention back to Yaone, this time sliding his skilful tongue inside her, making her moan.

Kougaiji moved around Dokugakuji, behind Yaone, drawing her up and back against the warmth of his chest, fondling one breast in a hand that was shockingly smooth compared to the ones now rubbing up and down along her thighs and hips -- no less good, only different -- and kissing the side of her neck.

"He's going to keep going on like this, you know," Kougaiji sounded almost amused. He let his hand slide down over Yaone's body to join hers where it tangled in Dokugakuji's hair, "He'll push you right to the edge of madness with that fabulous tongue of his, but he'll never give you what you really want until you demand it."

She wasn't sure she could, honestly, but the more his tongue slid inside her, filling her with pleasure until she was sure he body couldn't contain anymore -- but never allowing it to boil over into the release she craved -- the more a sort of feral madness started to boil in her veins. Her body wasn't an instrument to be played...

When Dokugakuji lifted his head again, ignoring her orgasm to kiss along her breast and caress a nipple with that amazing, infuriating tongue, frustration won out.

Dokugakuji was strong, Yaone knew that, but she had the advantage of surprise as she grabbed his shoulders and rolled him, pinning him to the bed and straddling his stomach. The look of absolute shock on his face was almost beyond gratifying -- even better when it melted into pure lust and he brought his strong, calloused hands up to cup her breasts.

Kougaiji laughed, a sound like water over rocks, his expression a mixture of amusement and something that was almost pride. "Looks like your teasing went too far this time Dokugaku."

"Yeah well, now you don't get to watch either." He stuck out his tongue like a child might and, rather than the ire Yaone expected at his guard's impertinence, Kougaiji bent and kissed him, eager and wet. Yaone was sure she heard their teeth knock together, and it was beyond her to simply watch after that. She lifted her weight from Dokugakuji's torso and shifted backwards until she felt him press against her entrance. Reflex brought Dokugakuji's hips up in a single, sharp thrust and Yaone couldn't even care that he was too consumed with the prince to feel self-conscious over his eagerness. It felt incredible, thick and full, pushing right to the core of her where heat and pleasure and pure need had spun together creating a torturous pressure that demanded release as quickly as possible before she lost her mind. She braced herself on his chest and worked her hips up and down as hard as she could bear. Kougaiji put his hand between her legs with his fingers curled so that his first two knuckles worked against her clit as she rode, while he worked his lips and tongue so hungrily against Dokugakuji's throat that Yaone could see the bruises forming almost instantaneously. Dokugakuji's hand wrapped tight around the prince's cock, working him with an enthusiasm that looked nearly painful but clearly wasn't if the way Kougaiji rocked his hips into the grip was any indication at all.

It was impossible to tell who came first -- Yaone, her muscles drawing tight, making the cock inside her seem huge and so perfect it brought tears to her eyes; Dokugakuji, with his back arched up off the mattress and his mouth open in a silent roar; or Kougaiji, on his knees, his hand joining Dokugakuji's around his cock, come striped across his guard's neck and chest.

Yaone's vision swam, and aftermath of pleasure lay over her shoulders like a heavy blanket, but pride would have kept her upright, had Kougaiji not moved behind her, kissing her neck and drawing her towards the warmth of his body, then down onto the bed. Dokugakuji, apparently unperturbed by the mess across his chest, turned towards her, laying idle kisses across her breasts that had her eyes drifting happily closed.

"He's insatiable," Kougaiji laughed softly in Yaone's ear, laying one hand on her thigh and stroking gently, "as you'll soon discover, I'm sure."

Yaone should probably have been surprised by what those words implied -- that she had not only been invited into their bed this one time for their amusement and pleasure, but would be welcomed again and again as often as she liked -- however, the small stubborn part of her mind asserted that she had never intended to leave anyway.

"Well," a slow grin spread over her face as she carded the fingers of one hand through Dokugakuji's hair and reached up with the other to cup the prince's cheek, "so am I, as I'm sure you'll discover, my lord."

She didn't need to open her eyes to know they were staring at her, probably in utter shock. It was hard not to laugh. She might have been nervous at the beginning, but did they really still think she was innocent? She had been watching them for weeks after all.

"Now Dokugaku..." she trailed one finger along the rim of his ear, "What was that you said before about letting me watch while you pound him?"

-End-


End file.
